


На зов скорби

by tenthorns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Стив и Баки помогают выжившим добраться до лагеря, но все идёт не совсем по плану
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	На зов скорби

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за вычитку kasmunaut
> 
> Написано для Marlek в рамках Starbucks Secret Santa

Чертов автобус сломался, когда до лагеря оставалось около двухсот миль. С транспортом, на удивление, было сложнее всего: то, что удавалось найти брошенным, было в ужасном состоянии, а выжившие не спешили делиться машинами. Стива это жутко бесило: сейчас это могло бы спасти если не сотню, то как минимум пару десятков жизней. Баки же относился к этому философски. Когда все летит в тартарары, говорил он, люди цепляются за любые атрибуты нормальной жизни. Слишком трудно представить, что, возможно, этот автомобиль им больше не пригодится.

Сам Баки ни за какие атрибуты не цеплялся: он выглядел здоровым, уравновешенным и функциональным. Стив морщился, произнося про себя это слово, но оно подходило как нельзя лучше. Баки все ещё плохо знал, как хотя бы изредка жить нормальной жизнью – зато прекрасно чувствовал себя в эпицентре зомби-апокалипсиса. Ну, может, не прекрасно, но определённо лучше Стива. Все происходящее повергало его в ужас – в особенности понимание того, как мало он может сделать.

Они разделились: пока остальные Мстители оставались в Нью-Йорке, Стив и Баки отправились в пригород, куда не доходили ни армия и спецназ, ни гуманитарная помощь. Помогли выжившим организовать и укрепить лагерь, организовали эвакуацию жителей, которые не могли добраться до него сами. И вот теперь они застряли здесь, посреди шоссе, с небольшой группой выживших. Обычно они не выезжали так далеко, но ситуация была катастрофическая: четверо взрослых людей, пожилая, но очень активная бабушка и девочка лет десяти почти неделю провели на крыше осаждённого зомби дома, не имея возможности выбраться. Ни Стив, ни Баки просто не могли их оставить.

Из всех них старушка – ее звали Тильда – оказалась самой оптимистично настроенной. Она подбадривала всех, рассказывала, как в юности ходила в поход и еноты украли весь их запас еды, и, подозревал Стив, если бы не необходимость соблюдать хоть какую-то тишину, затянула бы песню. Маленькая Долорес, хоть и утверждала, что не устала, не могла идти вровень со всеми, и ее попеременно несли на плечах то Тодд, ее отец, то Джеймс – высокий мужчина лет под тридцать, бывший, очевидно, лидером группы. Две девушки, Бри и Джулия, кажется, были в порядке, но нервничали так сильно, что периодически начинали дрожать, хотя стоял август и было вовсе не холодно. Стив ежеминутно оглядывался по сторонам – они были здесь как на ладони, но, углубись они в лес, было бы ещё хуже. Зомби могут напасть из укрытия, и, даже если с первого удара никого не ранят, начнётся переполох. Кто-то из группы может задеть своих же. 

Машина вылетела из-за поворота – темно-синий пикап, явно видавший виды. Стив уже привычным движением выхватил из кобуры пистолет: как бы он ни скучал по щиту, обычный огнестрел действовал на мародёров куда более устрашающе. А вероятность встретить их была велика. С момента пробуждения Стив успел посмотреть с десяток фильмов о зомби – и во всех неизменно были злодеи, решившие поживиться на чужом горе. Это казалось ему бредом: люди, думал он, перед лицом ужасной опасности должны сплотиться, позабыть о ссорах и вражде. Фильмы оказались правы, а он ошибался: на одну из первых групп, которых они с Баки сопровождали на пути в лагерь, напали трое мужчин с оружием, в которых их подопечные опознали собственных же соседей. Машина остановилась в метрах десяти от них – Баки достал винтовку и прицелился, больше для того, чтобы дать понять: они вооружены и просто так их не возьмёшь. Дверь пикапа открылась, и оттуда вылез паренёк лет двадцати, сразу подняв руки в знаке примирения. Его светлые волосы до плеч чуть растрепались, но были чистыми, точно так же как чистой была его светло-серая футболка – значит, скорее всего, у него был дом. Впрочем, сказал себе Стив, не стоит делать далеко идущие выводы. Он мог украсть футболку в одном из заброшенных магазинов и помыть голову под краном в туалете на заправке.

– Вы ведь не заражены? – спросил он. – И не грабители?

– Ни то, ни другое, – ответил Стив. – А в твоём случае очевидно только первое.

– За кого вы меня принимаете? – обиделся паренёк. – Меня Рик зовут, у меня тут ферма неподалёку. Точнее, теперь это не ферма а чертова военная крепость. Только патроны у меня почти закончились, я ехал в оружейный магазин неподалёку, а тут вы. Я бы не стал вас вообще трогать, но увидел, что у вас оружие, и что вы на своих двоих, поэтому подумал – может, вы со мной поделитесь, а я вам тоже подсоблю? У меня на ферме есть еда, да и заночевать там можно. 

– Подозрительная щедрость, – заявил Джеймс, – тем более что ты собирался в оружейный.

Рик ощерился – зубы у него были ровные и белье, как у голливудской звезды.

– Я один, если вы не заметили. А оружейным интересуюсь не только я. Может статься, наткнусь там на мародеров – или что его вообще захватили зомби. 

Все молчали, и взгляды их все ещё выражали подозрение.

– Слушайте, – продолжил Рик, – я понимаю, что в такое время человек человеку – волк. – Но мне самому не помешала бы помощь на ферме. А если окажется, что я вас обманываю, уверен, вы меня без труда уложите – вон, одна металлическая рука вашего друга чего стоит.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джеймс, – но я буду за тобой приглядывать.

– Да хоть обглядись, – пожал плечами Рик. – Полезайте в машину, пока не встретили кого-нибудь менее дружелюбного.

Стив решил последовать его совету.

***

По дороге на ферму Стив сидел в кузове рядом с Баки и вопреки собственной воле представлял, что они могли сейчас просто ехать куда-нибудь, путешествовать по стране, отправиться на побережье, в общем, всё, что угодно, не связанное с зомби-апокалипсисом. Он говорил себе, что надо довольствоваться малым – тем, что Баки жив, тем, что они вместе – но иногда его посещало едкое, горькое на вкус чувство обиды за то, что случилось с ними всеми. Стив изо всех сил глушил эту обиду: в конце концов, он был солдатом, был одним из Мстителей, и в первую очередь ему стоило думать о том, как спасти как можно больше людей.

Рик и впрямь жил неподалёку: они свернули с дороги и проехали сквозь редкий лесок, после чего остановились у высокого забора, увитого колючей проволокой. До чертовой военной крепости ему, конечно, было далековато, но в целом выглядело и правда безопасно. Рик показал им самодельные снайперские вышки по углам, откуда предполагалось расстреливать зомби в случае нападения. На ферме и впрямь не хватало рук – на грядках с помидорами пробивались сорняки, а тюльпаны на клумбе рядом с домом пожухли и склонили головы к земле. Впрочем, меланхолично дремлющая в стойле корова выглядела здоровой и сытой, а Тильда успела обнаружить кусты картофеля, которые, по ее словам, росли достаточно бойко. Про то, с кем раньше жил Рик и при каких обстоятельствах он этих людей потерял, никто не стал спрашивать – боялись задеть неосторожным словом кровоточащую рану от недавней потери. Слишком хорошо знали, что он чувствует.

– Нужно будет уговорить его ехать с нами, – сказал Стив, когда они с Баки остались вдвоём и никто не мог их услышать. – Один он тут не протянет. 

Баки пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, – произнёс он. – Сомневаюсь, что он захочет. 

– Не может же он жить здесь вечно. Да, он укрепил забор и поставил вышки, но ему нужна еда, боеприпасы, лекарства…

– Он выращивает картошку и помидоры, – нервно хмыкнул Баки. – Может, ему так проще – жить так, как жил до этого, словно для него ничто не изменилось.

– Но оно изменилось, – сердито произнёс Стив. – Нельзя просто игнорировать реальность. Нам всем хочется сделать вид, что мир остался прежним – но он больше не прежний, и, если отрицать это до последнего, потом может оказаться уже поздно.

Баки обнял его.

– В этом ты весь, – сказал он. – Ты всегда хочешь всех спасти, и это я в тебе люблю. 

Его отросшие волосы щекотали щеку, и это должно было быть неудобно – но вместо этого Стив чувствовал себя уютно. Чувствовал себя так, будто он дома.

– Я не могу всех спасти, – ответил он. – Иногда признавать это особенно тяжело.

– Но ты никогда не перестанешь пытаться, – произнёс Баки. 

Больше всего Стиву хотелось просто стоять и обнимать Баки до самого захода солнца, но ему пришлось отстраниться.

– Нужно обойти участок и проверить ограждение на уязвимости, – сказал он. – Расшатанные доски, подкопы…

– Как представлю зомби, которые умеют рыть подкопы, аж мороз по коже, – ответил Баки. – Но ты прав, есть ещё мародеры. Давай осмотрим все, пока не стемнело.

От подкопов, к счастью, ферма оказалась хорошо защищена – внизу забора в землю вкопаны бетонные блоки, да и сама земля была твёрдой. Стив сначала удивился, как при этом Рик умудряется что-то выращивать, но потом подумал, что, возможно, для грядок закупалась особая земля или какие-то удобрения. С досками дело обстояло хуже: одна из них расшаталась и при должном усилии ее можно было выломать.

– Нужно спросить у Рика, где взять ещё доски, гвозди и молоток, – сказал Баки. – Хотя я видел сарай позади дома – может, мы и без Рика все найдём.

Заглядывать в чужой сарай, не спросив хозяина, было не очень-то вежливо – но доску требовалось укрепить как можно быстрее. Возможно, она болталась так очень и очень долго, но по закону подлости со стаи зомби станется сломать ее именно теперь, когда они сюда приехали. Стоило поторопиться.

Лампочка в сарае еле горела, но это не так сильно осложняло поиски, как царивший здесь полный беспорядок. Садовые принадлежности, вилы, лопаты, какие-то тряпки были свалены в кучу, и найти среди них что-то казалось почти невозможным. 

– Смотри, – произнёс Баки, – мне кажется, или это кровь?

Он поднял лежащую у стены жилетку защитного цвета – та и правда была в крови.

– Странно, – сказал Стив. – Рик хвастался, что оборону ни разу не прорывали, да и сам он на раненого не похож.

– Она лежит здесь не так давно. – Баки повертел в руках вещь, рассматривая. – На ней нет пыли, и она чистая – не считая крови, конечно. И это не жилетка Рика – она была бы ему велика на пару размеров.

– Проверь карманы, – сказал Стив, – может, удастся выяснить, кому она принадлежит.

***

В поисках гвоздей и молотка им все-таки пришлось обратиться к Рику: тот с удивительной ловкостью вытащил из кучи вещей и то, и то. Окровавленную жилетку он поднял с пола, как это сделал Баки двадцать минут назад, и брезгливо оглядел.

– Нужно было зарезать петуха, – пояснил он прежде чем Стив успел открыть рот. – А тот попался норовистый.

С забором они управились довольно быстро: кроме злосчастной доски, проблем больше не обнаружилось. На одной из грядок – той, что с помидорами – они встретили Бри и Джулию, вдохновенно выдирающих сорняки.

– Может, вам лучше отдохнуть? – спросил Баки. – Сегодняшний день был не из простых.

Бри усмехнулась.

– Как и предыдущий, и те шесть дней, что мы были заперты на сраной крыше. После всего этого радуешься сорнякам, как старому доброму другу.

Ее подруга кивнула.

– Когда ты бежишь от зомби, – сказала она, – или пытаешься добыть еду или оружие, каждую секунду ты рискуешь быть укушен или съеден. А сейчас все просто и ожидаемо – ты видишь сорняк, и ты выдираешь сорняк. Все просто и понятно.

На ужин Тильда приготовила картофельную запеканку – очевидно, из той картошки, кусты которой нахваливала ранее.

– Это самое вкусное, что я ел за последние несколько месяцев, – сказал Тодд, и все согласно закивали.

В глазах Тильды мелькнула гордость, но тут же сменилась болью.

– Я готовила ее своему сыну, Майклу, – произнесла она, – когда у того что-то шло не так. Я пыталась сказать ему таким образом – ты все равно молодец, в следующий раз все получится. И вот три недели назад он поехал в супермаркет и не вернулся – а я даже не могу сказать, как благодарна ему за то, что он для меня сделал, и как горжусь им.

Она не заплакала, но сжала челюсти так сильно, что на скулах заиграли желваки.

– Моя сестра, Эллисон, – сказал Джеймс, – покончила с собой, когда ее укусил зомби. Я говорил ей, что до момента превращения может пройти несколько дней, что за эти дни все может измениться – но она не слушала меня. Я пытался не допустить этого, всюду ходил за ней – но она дождалась, пока я засну, и повесилась в своей комнате.

– На мою жену, мать Долорес, тоже напали, – произнёс Тодд. – Ее растерзали за считанные мгновения.

Все замолчали. Стив вновь подумал о том, как сильно он хотел бы увидеть всех остальных – Тони, Наташу, Сэма… Они все были на связи, да – но он многое бы отдал за простую возможность их обнять.

Что ж, он сам выбрал этот путь. В конце концов, он был Капитаном Америкой, а не Капитаном Благополучные Обеспеченные Районы Нью-Йорка. 

– Вы ведь тоже кого-то потеряли? – спросил Джеймс у Рика. Тот поморщился и уставился в свою тарелку так, будто обнаружил там что-то безумно интересное.

– Сейчас все кого-то теряют, – неожиданно недружелюбно буркнул он.

Прямо над его головой висела фотография семейной пары лет сорока – и Стив подумал, что это, наверное, его родители. Пожалуй, это объясняло все: и слишком большое хозяйство для двадцатилетнего парнишки, и чужую жилетку, которую тот, очевидно, надел, не желая пачкать собственные вещи.

***

На следующий день у Стива были грандиозные планы: он собирался уговорить Рика довезти их прямо до лагеря в обмен на еду и оружие. Конечно, после сытного ужина и ночевки в безопасности группа должна почувствовать себя лучше – но, тем не менее, двести миль все ещё были слишком большим расстоянием для того, чтобы пройти его пешком.

Но планам этим не суждено было осуществиться: утро началось с того, что в гостевую спальню, где они ночевали, ворвался Рик, ужасно возмущённый и злой.

– Этот ваш Джеймс спиздил мою тачку и свалил! – орал он. – Приглядывать он за мной будет, как же! Это за ним приглядывать надо было!

– Погоди, – попытался успокоить его Стив. – Ты уверен, что это он ее угнал? Может, что-то случилось? Он вышел из дома и на него напали?

– Ворота закрыты, – почти что выплюнул ему в лицо Рик. – Никто не мог на него напасть. Убирайтесь из моего дома, немедленно, пока вы ещё что-нибудь не украли!

Он собирался было развернуться и выйти, но Стив удержал его за плечо.

– Вот что, – сказал он, – сейчас мы все успокоимся, а потом вместе найдём Джеймса – и твою машину тоже. Уверен, это какое-то недоразумение. 

Когда Рик покинул комнату, Баки сказал:

– Какой-то бред. Джеймс не сбежал бы. Куда он поедет один? Он даже не знает, где лагерь. И зачем вообще ему уезжать? 

– Это странно, – кивнул Стив. – Мне показалось, что он… не то что он испытывает ответственность за группу, но ему как минимум нравится быть ее лидером. Что так он чувствует себя на своём месте.

– Нужно проверить периметр, – произнёс Баки. – Кто знает, вдруг вчера мы что-то упустили.

– Или же, – сказал Стив, – мы имеем дело с чем-то, чему не страшны забор и бетонные плиты.

Он всей душой надеялся, что это не так.

– Ни в коем случае не выходите из дома, – приказал он остальным, когда все собрались в гостиной на первом этаже. – Закройте шторы и держитесь подальше от окон. 

– Ох, – испуганно проговорила Джулия. – Рик. Он пошёл доить корову…

Стив и Баки выскочили на улицу. Рика нигде не было. Они проверили участок так быстро, как могли – безрезультатно.

– Сарай? – предположил Баки. Стив кивнул.

В сарае никого не было – но, заглянув глубже, они заметили дверь. В первый раз они не обратили на неё внимания, потому что дверь была покрашена в тот же грязно-зелёный цвет, что и стена. Стив кивнул Баки и вытащил пистолет – и Баки сделал то же самое. Он распахнул дверь и замер.

Их глазам предстала небольшая комната с крохотным окошком почти что у самого потолка, сквозь который едва проникал бледный утренний свет – но света этого хватало, чтобы разглядеть фигуру в углу, прикованную цепями. 

Это был зомби: правая половина лица его почти разложилась, с пальцев свисали лоскуты кожи и мяса, но самым ужасным оказалось не это. У него ног валялось изломанное, окровавленное тело, в котором Стив почти сразу же узнал Джеймса. Он повернулся к Баки, чтобы что-то произнести – хотя сам еще не знал, что он может сказать, но чувствовал, что должен – и тут на затылок его что-то с силой опустилось и по волосам потекло горячее и липкое.

Он с Баки оглянулись одновременно: сзади стоял Рик, и в руках его был топор. Баки отреагировал первым: он ударил в челюсть так сильно, что Рик отлетел назад на пару метров, рухнув на гору старых вещей, словно тряпичная кукла.

***

– Моя мать умерла, когда мне было десять.

На удивление Рик не сильно пострадал – под его глазом наливался огромный синяк, а на голове была шишка, но за исключением этого он был в порядке. Они связали его и примотали к стулу в гостиной, и вся группа столпилась вокруг него. Тильда хотела как следует его избить, но Баки удержал ее – сперва она вырывалась, но после сдалась и все-таки разрыдалась, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Отец делал для меня все, – продолжил Рик. – Брался за любую работу, лишь бы я не чувствовал себя лишенным чего-то, проводил со мной все свободное время. Благодаря ему я никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким. Когда все началось, он обещал мне – мы всегда будем вместе, и ничто не разлучит нас.

Он расхохотался тем самым смехом, за которым угадывалась истерика.

– Пару месяцев назад к нам постучалась женщина. Она выглядела нормальной, рассказала, что ее семью убили мародеры и ей пришлось сбежать. Но она не призналась в одном – она была укушена. Ночью она обратилась и напала на отца. Я вышиб ей мозги, но отец… Я не мог поступить с ним так. Я решил: лекарство рано или поздно изобретут, и все, что нужно – продержаться до этого момента.

– Ты всех нас собирался ему скормить? – с ненавистью спросила Джулия. – Вот, значит, какая тебе нужна была помощь?

– Конечно, нет, – сказал Рик. – Вы бы быстро все поняли. Я дал бы вам уйти.

– Посмотрите-ка, какой благородный, – произнесла Тильда.

– Где машина и ключи от неё? – спросил Стив. Рик скривился и промолчал, и он добавил: – Тебе лучше бы сказать нам по-хорошему.

– Ключи в кармане куртки. – Рик, очевидно, сдался. – А машина в трехстах метрах по тропинке вглубь леса.

– Что мы будем с ним делать? – спросил Тодд. – Просто оставим здесь? Чтобы он убил кого-нибудь ещё?

Стив покачал головой. 

– Его отец – то, что было его отцом – больше никому не сможет навредить. А значит, ему больше нет смысла похищать кого-то.

– Вы убили его! – заорал Рик. – Чертовы ублюдки, сволочи, вы убили моего отца, вы все поплатитесь за это!

Он извивался на стуле так сильно, что почти сразу же упал вместе с ним, ударившись плечом – но как будто и не заметил этого, продолжая кричать. Все потихоньку потянулись к выходу: находиться рядом с Риком никому не хотелось.

***

Небо над их головами было серым, пасмурным. Как будто вот-вот прольется дождь – но дождь никак не начинался. Голова Стива лежала у Баки на плече, и оба они молчали: Стив – потому что не знал, что сказать, Баки же – потому что понимал: Стиву сейчас эта молчаливая поддержка куда важнее, чем слова.

– Джеймс погиб из-за меня, – наконец собравшись с силами, произнёс Стив. – Это не он должен был присматривать за Риком, а я. Я ошибся: даже после того, как я увидел свежую кровь на одежде, я подумал – это всего лишь испуганный паренёк, который выживает, как может. 

Баки взял его лицо в ладони и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты не виноват, – сказал он. – Парень и правда выглядел совсем безобидно: кто угодно на твоём месте поверил бы ему.

– Я – не кто угодно. – Стив отрицательно помотал головой. – Я видел столько зла, столько разных его обличий – и вновь промахнулся. Я всегда хочу видеть в людях что-то хорошее. Считать их лучше, чем они есть на самом деле, и всегда ошибаюсь.

– Думай об этом иначе, – произнёс Баки. – Сколько людей просто расстреляли бы одинокого водителя, чтобы забрать его машину? Люди могут подводить тебя, но ты никогда не перестанешь в них верить. Это то, что делает тебя тобой, Стив Роджерс, и ты не должен пытаться задавить это в себе.

Стив попытался вдохнуть и, кажется, дышать стало чуть легче.

– Когда приедем, – сказал он, – нужно связаться с Брюсом, узнать, нет ли новостей насчёт вакцины. И проверить, кому ещё нужна помощь. Тебе нужно будет провести новеньким краткий инструктаж по самообороне и раздать им оружие, сможешь?

– Конечно. – Баки улыбнулся. – Уверен, справлюсь не хуже сержанта Джордана – помнишь его?

– Сержант Джордан был ужасен. – Стив улыбнулся почти что искренне. – Помнишь, он сказал, что должен видеть в носках твоих сапог собственное отражение, а ты посоветовал ему наклониться пониже?

– Помню, – рассмеялся Баки, – а вот о том, что было дальше, я предпочёл бы забыть.

До лагеря оставалось не больше пяти миль.


End file.
